Bus Stop
by Grips
Summary: It's the holidays and Wilt and Eduardo are waiting for the bus alone. SLASH.


It was a cold winter night. Not much snow lay on the ground, but it was bitter none the less. Christmas lights shone in store windows in the shopping district of the city. Most of the stores were closing now, though the silver lights lining the narrow streets were left on all night.

Two imaginary friends, Wilt and Eduardo, had done some late night shopping. Arms laden with packages, they waited at the bus stop for the bus that would take them to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. They had allowed the Foster's bus to leave without them hours ago. Eduardo had been having considerable trouble finding a gift for Madam Foster.

"It needs to be mucho special for her," he had said, looking from store to store. When Frankie had called them all to the bus to head home, Ed's eyes had filled with tears, and Wilt had offered to stay with him and help him find something.

Frankie had refused at first, but with Ed's sniffling and Wilt's encouragement that everything would be fine, she had given them each a bus ticket and a final warning to be home before eleven.

Eduardo found it much easier to shop when everyone but Wilt had gone and it was later, making the mall generally more quiet. Wilt was an expert at dealing with the easily upset Ed, and had helped him find a lovely hanging star made of paper for Madam Foster's room. Ed was immediatley drawn to the gently glowing object as they entered the cluttered store, and Wilt agreed that it would make a great present; Madam Foster was never opposed to things that would be considered a bit odd by others.

Making it out just before the mall closed its doors, they waited at the bus stop, Ed standing on the sidewalk, Wilt sitting on the curb, safe from cars because of the way the bus stop curved inwards. The only vehicles that passed were a few fellow late night shoppers.

Ed smiled and set his parcels on the sidewalk; it would be about fifteen minutes before the next bus came. The below freezing wind didn't bother him, his thick purple coat of fur protecting him. During this time of year, when he was out for any perdiod of time, Wilt wore a winter jacket. Due to his odd shape, long limbs and thin fur, he wasn't built for the cold even while wearing a jacket. Parcels also placed to the side, he sat shivering, arms wrapped around himself for warmth.

Wilt was loathe to complain about anything, keeping a slight smile on his face as he sat, trembling slightly. Around the holidays he always had a nagging feeling of loneliness. Ever since he had parted with his original family (something he had deemed all his fault) he had felt as if the only reason he was allowed at Foster's was the pity of others. He knew he would never be adopted, none of the children wanted a "broken" imaginary friend. Although Eduardo, Coco, Mac, and to a certain extent, Bloo, were good friends to him, his old family always pressed at the back of his mind during times like these. Many of the members at Foster's had similar feelings, but almost none of them bore physical scars from the past to remind them 24/7.

Lost in his thoughts, Wilt nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt big, warm arms wrap around him from behind. Yelping, he turned his head and one good eye towards the culprit. Eduardo stood behind him, hugging him close with a concerned look on his face.

"Er, hey Ed," with said with a slightly nervous grin, chuckling self conciously.

"You are cold, Wilt?" he asked, tilting his head slightly with a childish innocence.

Wilt's nervous smile changed to aone tinged with sadness. "Just a little," he lied, not wanting Eduardo to start worrying about him. Ed tended to make mountains out of mole hills.

Wilt shifted slightly, un used to the odd feeling of Ed's dense fur against him. Ed had hugged him now and again, but never had it been quite so...prolonged.

With a dull thud, Wilt felt Eduardo sit down behind him and pull him even closer into a bear hug. Wilt gasped, flailing slightly for a moment; sometimes Ed didn't know his own strength.

"Okay, okay! I'm alright!" he yelled, laughter in his voice.

He could feel Ed shaking his head, then heard him speak. "You are not, Senior Wilt, something is wrong, I can tell."

Wilt froze, inwardly scolding himself for letting it be so obvious. He hoped Eduardo didn't get upset.

"Sorry," he said on impulse.

"Do not be sorry," Ed said, thankfully sounding quite level headed. "Eduardo just wants to keep you warm and help you feel better," he said, then did something totally unexpected. Leaning forward slightly, he gave Wilt an affectionate nuzzle on the back of his neck.

Wilt let out another gasp of surprise, squirming out of Ed's arms, sneakers squeaking on the pavement as he scrambled to a standing position. No one had ever done anything like that to him before, he could still feel the spot where Ed's nose had touched his skin. He stared down at Eduardo, his good eye wide in surprise, and immediatley regretted what he had done.

Ed sniffed slightly, tears brimming in his eyes. He had backed away accross the pavement and was using his arms to prop himself up, leaning back slightly; Wilt's sudden movement to escape had startled him considerably.

Wilt held his hand in the air. "Sorry, sorry!" he said again. How could he have acted like that? But for a moment, he had been scared... "It's okay, Ed..." he said, advancing upon him slowly and putting his hand on his shoulder. "You just surprised me, is all," he said comfortingly, smiling down at his friend.

Ed returned his smile weakly, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill. Wilt sighed, frowning and hating himself. That hadn't been so bad, really...why did he need to react like that?

Slowly, he took his previous seat in front of Ed and smiled over his shoulder at him. "Really, it's okay," he said quietly. Ed's smile grew and he wrapped those strong arms around Wilt once again, dwarfing his slim friend. Another twinge of fear caused Wilt to shudder slightly. He knew, absolutely knew, that Eduardo would never hurt him on purpose, but other people had, and that's not something he could easily forget.

Eduardo nuzzled the back of his neck again, and in that moment, a thought crossed Wilt's mind: this was more than friendly, wasn't it? His eye widened again and he scanned the streets, immediatley conscious of Ed's public display of what seemed to be more then friendly affection. He was not ashamed, but if someone saw, and said something, Ed would definatley become upset.

But the streets were quiet.

He relaxed slightly, thinking perhaps he was over-reacting. Ed had a very childish demeanor, maybe Wilt was taking his actions the wrong way. Either way, the cold wasn't bothering him anymore.

He felt himself relaxing at Ed's nuzzling, and turned his head to look at him again, a slight smile on his features. This wasn't so bad at all. Reaching out his long arm, he scratched Eduardo gently on the head, working his fingers through his fur. Ed grinned, looking like he might purr if he were capable. He opened his eyes slightly and Wilt smiled at his nervously; if he hadn't already been red, he would have blushed.

Eduardo, for once, seemed to be the calmer one in the situation. But Wilt's mind was racing, not sure what it was exactley Ed meant by his actions.

"Ed...uh, what..." he stammered. "Er, what's up?" he finished lamely, unsure how to put it into words. He couldn't bring himself to say 'Hey Eduardo, are you hitting on me?'

For the first time Ed looked a little embarassed, a shy smile creeping onto his face. But he didn't stop hugging Wilt, keeping him warm. "Eduardo just thinks you always look so sad, when you think no one is paying attention. You are lonelier then you let on, si? I can tell." He nodded, Wilt's nervous grin fading to a look of mild surprise. "I is knowing how you feel, Wilt, we two are a lot alike, if you think about it." He smiled at him, eyes full of hope.

Although there was no question brought fourth by Eduardo, both of them knew he was awaiting an answer. In that moment Wilt thought, he should have noticed before. He should have noticed that Ed treated him differently. None of the other friends at Foster's had the patience or the kindness to be there for Eduardo when he was upset, when he was scared. But Wilt had almost always been there for him, and had offered him more than words, but a gentle touch. It never went unnoticed by Eduardo when Wilt would hug him or gently pat his back, and he always felt a wave of calmness and acceptance wash over him when Wilt was there for him. No one had ever treated him like that, Wilt rarely got annoyed with him.

He thought back to when they had watched a scary movie, late at night when most of the others were asleep. It had just been the two of them and Coco, who was usually off in a world of her own, didn't notice that Ed had crept closer and closer to Wilt during the movie, until he was practically in his lap. Wilt had merely patted him on the head, crooning that it was okay, it was just a movie. And it had worked. Eduardo had sat through the entire movie there in Wilt's arms, and had never felt so safe in his life. And Wilt hadn't seemed to mind. He had just munched on his popcorn, totally intent with the movie. And whenever something in the film made Ed jump, he was aware of that comforting squeeze he would recieve from Wilt, who's eye was still on the television screen. Wilt hadn't even thought about comforting Ed, it was just what he did.

Eduardo wasn't sure when it was exactly that he had fallen for the tall imaginary friend, it had been gradual, the tender moments adding up until he could take it no longer. He wanted to know if Wilt felt the same way, if maybe he wasn't the only one thinking that they seemed almost to be made for each other; one desperatley needing a calm and caring soul to be there for them, the other needing to be needed, to be accepted, to be something to someone.

Just as no question had been posed in words, no answer was given out loud. But it was loud and clear in the minds of the both of them that it was a resounding 'yes' when Wilt turned his body so he was half facing Eduardo and clumsily returned the nuzzles that were being given to him, rubbing where his nose would be against Ed's cheek.

Eduardo's reaction made him jump. Letting out a loud laugh, he brought his cloven hooved hands to his face, blushing with a grin. Wilt shook his head with a chuckle and put a spindly finger to Ed's lips. "Hey, shhh," he warned in an almost whisper.

Eduardo pulled his hands away from his face and nodded, still grinning. "Oh, si, sorry Wilt."

Wilt tilted his head slightly and smiled to show Ed no harm had been done. They regarded each other for a while, then slowly Wilt let his hand travel towards Ed, resting it on the side of his face and rubbing gently. Eduardo turned his head to the side and let out a rumbling hum. Wilt let his hand travel to the top of Ed's head, scratching between his horns. Eduardo closed his eyes and brought Wilt into another rough bear hug, Wilt letting out an slight "oof!" of surprise. Ed didn't seem to notice, hugging him close, almost rocking him, rubbing his back under his jacket and the back of his head.

Wilt's good eye widened and he gasped at that almost ticklish but entirely pleasant feeling of the tip of Ed's pointed hoof running through his thin fur. He shuddered involuntarily and wrapped his arm around him, pulling himself closer. Ed murmurred to him and Wilt was aware of how drastically their two usual positions had been juxtaposed. Snuggling close to him, Wilt found himself trembling, unable to stop. This feeling of being held close to someone was so foreign to him, it was almost like a shock.

He almost wanted to apologize, he didn't want Ed to think he was scared. He wasn't, this was one of the best feelings he had ever had...but he couldn't stop shaking. Eduardo noticed, but seemed to understand. He rubbed Wilt's back comfortingly, silently, until Wilt calmed down, his trembling ceaseing. They sat in silence, surroundings forgotten, Eduardo feeling totally content and hugging Wilt close like a teddy bear. He pushed Wilt back by his shoulders to look at him and was shocked to see that his friend was crying, tears leaking from his right eye.

Eduardo gasped quietly. "What is wrong, Wilt, why are you crying?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly with fear.

Wilt smiled at him through his tears. "It's okay Eduardo, I'm sorry if I startled you. Nothing's wrong, it's...a happy cry," he said, struggling to explain, his voice breaking slightly with emotion.

"You sure?" Ed asked, eyes full of concern. "Eduardo has not been bad?"

Wilt's smile grew and he sniffled slightly, willing the tears away. "Definatley not," he reassured him, and to show he meant it, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Ed's lips. Eduardo felt his fur standing on end and his face getting hot, and when Wilt pulled away all he could do was grin and blush.

They both snapped out of it when the woosh of air brakes sounded behind them and the bus pulled into the stop. Eyes widening, they looked at each other in panic, realizing the position they were in, and both jumped to their feet in embarassment.

"You two gonna get on the bus, or do you want I should leave you here in the cold all night?" the annoyed voice of the bus driver reached their ears.

"Sorry!" they both yelped, clambering onto the bus, depositing their bus tickets. They averted their eyes from the bus driver's glare, wondering if he had seen them on the sidewalk, and headed to the back of the empty bus.

They took their seats, Eduardo's bulk taking up two, Wilt's, barely one. For a while they didn't look at each other, then slowly they turned their heads and faced one another. Smiles crept simultaniously upon their faces, and Wilt realized this Christmas probably wouldn't be so bad. 


End file.
